


【EC】RIBBON/丝带

by veronica_tao



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Charles, Car Sex, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Confessions, Crimes & Criminals, Driving, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Gangsters, M/M, NYPD, New York City, Police, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: 刚入职场的小警探Charles Xavier最近正在追查一件重要的案子。在他一筹莫展之际，关键人物却忽然现身。这究竟是线索还是陷阱？不谙世事的他与黑帮头目Erik Lehnsherr之间的故事，会怎样继续下去呢......丝带play/车震注意⚠️/生日Sex
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	【EC】RIBBON/丝带

**Author's Note:**

> 《论我在驾校的时候脑子里到底在想些什么》  
> 练车晒黑之作

1.  
“我要见你们这里最年轻的那位警探先生。”  
Emma Frost小姐将一条白皙的手臂伸出车窗外，借着白色跑车的左侧门隙顺势抖落烟蒂。金丝边框墨镜下吞云吐雾，姣好的面庞被低垂的卷边草帽盖住了二分之一。

“乐意效劳，美人。”  
胖警察像是占了什么便宜，笑起来的那双眼埋进了脸上油腻的肥肉褶子，细皮带苦苦支撑来势汹汹的啤酒肚。

深黑色衣袖抚上玻璃旋转门光洁的金属推杆，一位二十出头的年轻人从昏昏沉沉的风扇，堆积如山的公文，还有帘子后工作电话的响声里款款走出，刚才正在填写一份调查报告，签字笔盖还未来得及合上。他身上的那件警服像是由一丝不苟的时装工匠熨烫而成，纽约市警察总署颁发的警徽被整整齐齐地佩戴在左侧胸前，右腰上别有一把标准佩枪。

小小的金属铭牌上写着：“Charles Xavier”。

“您是什么时候过来的？”  
年轻人照例寒暄一番。

“卷宗的倒数第三页。”Emma再次压低帽檐，“终于见面了，泽维尔警探。我不喜欢拐弯抹角，我这里有你要的东西。”

几个星期前，Charles在布鲁克林东区抓捕了一名叫做Erik Lehnshrr的嫌犯。一时的关押审问徒劳无功，从上到下一个个“无罪释放”的红色漆印将他的成果付诸东流。

这个男人是一带黑帮头目的事情明明人尽皆知。他以手段高明狠辣出名，长期从事枪支走私贸易。他的轶事在纽约警察间口耳相传，几桩著名的案子曾闹得满城风雨。

Erik Lehnshrr已经逍遥法外了多年。据一些知情人称，连不少警员都与他有私下的利益来往。整个体系溃烂至深，处处“放行”已经算不得新闻。

一片污浊中，Charles Xavier选择洁身自好。

他二十一岁的时候就以优异的绩点从牛津大学的刑事侦查系毕业，大学期间辅修犯罪心理学。毕业前，Charles一直梦想在纽约警署一展拳脚。

出于这个原因，Charles被纽约警署录用的第一年就成了这里最兢兢业业的警探。他乐于打抱不平，发誓让纽约市变得安全。很长一段时间里，Charles忙得脚不沾地，连午休泡杯速溶拿铁的时间都没有。

然而，警局里的其他人对此只会讪讪地讥笑一下，踌躇满志的新人他们见过太多。往往工作一段时间后，他们就会发现如此为警局卖命既不会得到提拔，也没有足以慰劳的奖金。最重要的是，还容易摊上麻烦。其他人不爱接手的案子，也自然而然全部推给了这位“多管闲事的理想主义者”。

不过，Erik被Charles独自抓捕的事情还是在警局里引起了不小的震动。但按他们的话说，这纯属是“菜鸟的运气”：Erik为了保护一名手下，先前已经在一场黑帮火拼中受了伤。

几位过路的目击者被拉来警局做了潦草的笔录，只听说后来先引发争斗的那一方全部遭到灭口，案发现场被用汽油纵火，惨不忍睹。

这位Erik在遇见Charles的时候，即使是受了伤，也根本没把这位刚刚步入社会的楞头小伙当回事。他原本想戏耍一下对手，却不料被计划周密的年轻人钻了空子。

Erik被逮捕时的模样恍忽就在眼前：他浑身是伤，凌乱微卷的发丝中带着血的腥味。从警车的铁杆间看去，烟松石绿的双眸中依旧透着孤狼般的桀骜不羁。

男人又一次脱逃了制裁。但既然运气已经用尽，Charles必须尽快掌握Erik Lehnsherr的有力犯罪证据，以便将他缉捕归案。

这件案子对Charles的重要性无与伦比。一腔热血的他迫切地想要向众人证明自己的决心。另外，他盘算着借此威慑一下那些狼狈为奸的警员。

Charles在Erik的档案资料中奋战了好几个礼拜，他把线人提供的资料拼拼凑凑，却还是一无所获。但越是走投无路，他那股不惧失败的莽劲越是冲在了前头。

每个临睡时分，站在萦绕剃须泡沫气味的浴室里发上一会呆已经成了Charles的习惯。他看着起雾的镜子中疲惫不堪的脸，一次次怅然询问。很不幸，他每次都能得到同样的答案。Charles对这件案子如痴如迷，以至于被那个男人搅得心烦意乱。

Erik Lehnsherr很擅长伪装自己，他为跨国贸易准备了许多假身份。这使调查变得困难，只有他身边最亲近的人才有机会掌握证据。而现在，命运女神似乎愿意眷顾他了：Charles面前的这个女人是Erik的重要心腹。

每一个羽翼逐渐丰满的手下都渴望有一天自立山头，那么背叛自己曾经的老板就是最快的捷径。也许是因为黑帮里的相互出卖并不罕见，Charles对她的动机有了一个大致的判断。

“愿闻其详。”  
机不可失，时不再来。Charles必须在她改主意前套取足够的线索。

“那就来我车上，这是机密。”朱唇轻启，女人抛来一个眼神，示意他坐到身旁的副驾驶位置。

2.  
引擎的轰鸣声在耳畔响起，白色跑车在热闹的曼哈顿市中心发动。

“警局的新生活怎么样，还满意吗？”  
Emma关掉收音机里的轻爵士乐。

“时好时坏。”  
Charles挑出一个模棱两可的答案敷衍。他不敢放下对黑帮人物的警戒，在心中默默记下行车的方向。

“我猜你们这样的人不被允许抱怨工作，真是无趣。”  
她将细碎的头发漫不经心地拢到耳后，随即又腾出手来点上一根雪茄。

“你知道的，工作就是工作。我做我必须做的。”  
Charles把手抱到胸前，看向窗外。他意识到这是Emma在拖延时间，或许是为了和他谈条件。不过他还是耐住性子，静观其变。

“Blablabla......什么时候你也学会了那些烂人的油腔滑调？他们都是自大鬼。” Emma面露愠色，不耐烦的眉头微微锁起，“考虑换个活儿吗？”

年轻人假装低头不语，机警的目光则是在周围的细节上四处游移。

枪支，军火，械斗......  
Charles在车内搜索一个个熟悉的字眼。他的大脑能像计算机一样运作，哪怕座位上有一根格格不入的头发丝都能发现。遗憾的是，这依然徒劳。

倏忽间，一道本来用衣袖遮住的淤血伤痕在女人侧身时溜进了Charles的视野。

“那道伤痕......发生了什么？”

“与你无关。”钻片高跟鞋急踩油门，“现在，回答我的问题。”

转眼间过了五六个街区，白色的靓影在建筑物两边的狭长小道上越走越远。

“我不会放弃追捕Erik Lehnsherr，他必须被绳之以法。”  
Charles语气坚毅。

“有意思。但你已经惹上麻烦了，小伙子。”  
Emma左手操作方向盘，在小路尾端来了个漂亮的急转掉头。那柄标志性的警局佩枪被单手举起，很快来到身边人耳上一英寸的位置。

“这是他的主意？”

“不。你让他平白蒙了羞。”Emma猛地刹车，把车停在无人的路边，顺手锁住车门，“我巴不得现在就杀了你，但Lehnsherr先生一定希望能亲手操办这件事。”

“啧，他罪有应得。”  
安全带被装上了锁扣机关，Charles被牢牢固定在了副驾驶位上。

“先担心一下你自己，亲爱的。要知道Lehnsherr先生正在气头上。如果运气好，他会赏你个痛快。”香槟金色卷发垂至胸前，身上的香水味逐步逼近。Emma用食指在Charles的心脏位置缓缓打了个圈，“不过，我更希望他不要这么轻易地放过你。”

“这......这是干什么？”

3\.   
“抱歉，Frost小姐。”在码头看守的伙计点头哈腰，反复向Emma道歉。“老板已经说好不会出席晚上的聚会，而且不允许任何人进入卸货的区域。”

“就帮我个忙。”妩媚的身段探出车外，脖颈上的玳瑁项链散发着点点柔光，“我只是来送礼物的，他不用亲自见我。”

码头的伙计迟疑几秒。他凑上前，和Emma悄声交代几句。

4.  
现在是深秋，纽约港的黄昏来得那样早。乌云压城，寒风萧瑟。

Erik Lehnsherr从码头旁一座建筑物的楼顶向下俯瞰他一手缔造的帝国。说得好听点，他不过是个商人。杀人放火的那些，他也承认自己授意过其中的一部分。这个地方生于罪恶，环绕着阴晦暗淡，却又是这座繁华都会的底层建筑。

自从在警局重见天日的那天起，Erik就变得魂不守舍似的。随着经济的萧条，铤而走险加入帮派的人成倍增多。身边越是热闹，独游偶影的落寞越是浓得化不开。

是的，他偶尔也想挣脱出来，找地方稍稍歇息一下。

Emma问过他是否想要成家，他却矢口否认。停下来，可能吗？为了在该闯荡的年纪逼自己一把，他早就烧断了所有的退路。

回不去了。

Erik长叹一声，接着又嘲笑起刚刚天台上的自白。他拾阶而下，从喝得烂醉如泥的人群中穿过，一点也无心享乐。他不打算打扰别人。Erik步行至码头外的废弃停车场，决定驾车离开码头地带。

回家？还是醉倒在某个温柔乡？他不知道。  
低调的黑色轿车在蜿蜒曲折的城市小路上无所事事地驶过，不知不觉间天已漆黑。

5.  
“咳咳。”  
车后座传来一声咳嗽。  
Erik不动声色地摸出惯用的那把驳壳手枪，随时准备好应对突发的危险。要知道，这座城里想要暗杀他的人不少。

车后座是一个巨大的礼物盒，Erik在没看清楚前还以为是私下递交的货物样品。  
男人左手持枪，右手小心翼翼拆开一层又一层的包装纸，紧张的汗珠从额边沁出。

微弱的月光照进礼物盒。

小腹、脖子、手腕......纤长的紫色丝带从裸露的大腿根间穿过，正中的那根在锁骨上绑成交叉的形状。完好的丝带结低低垂在胸前，薰衣草色的线条在Charles的身体上来去自如，私密处的风光在艺术的系缚下若隐若现。

“怎么，这不是警长的小跟班吗？”  
男人在盒子一角里瞥见那枚警徽，似乎是送礼者有心留下的。

Erik把Charles全身上下从里到外全部扫视一遍，没发现什么武器。

“唔，冷。”  
Charles像只受惊的小鹿，蜷缩在车后座的角落。事实上，他一早就熟练地用事先准备好的银针打开了锁纽，留在这里只是为了进一步搜集证据。

“一件衣服也不给你留，他们可真够意思的。”  
男人把自己身上的衬衫脱下，揉皱的衣料吻上一丝不挂的胸膛。冰凉的肌肤上传来暖意，白衬衫的温度还未散褪。

“谢谢......我自己来。”  
Charles衔住白衬衫的一角。

男人转过身去，伤痕累累的躯体如烙印般刻进Charles的脑海。青筋四布的小臂上有一个明显的新弹孔，和Emma的那道伤大约在同一位置。

没想到他还是个不折不扣的情种。

“不要误会，”无动于衷的表情写在脸上，“让你死得体面些罢了。”

后座上的人呢喃着应了一声，扭动胳膊试图把衬衫松垮地披好。他动作笨拙，衬衫一次又一次地从肩头滑落。

“别犯傻了。”  
Erik单膝跪在后座，轻抬下巴示意Charles趴在自己的肩窝，亲手为他松绑。喘重的呼吸声，紧张的心跳，被怀中的一瞬尽数扩散开来。Charles在用他的性命赌博，被发现只是时间问题。然而Erik只是接着帮Charles取下腕上的手铐。他在车内的阴影下神态自若，好像无事发生。

现在，Erik的手枪距离Charles只有一个握紧的拳头远。

“自作聪明。”  
夺枪反杀近在咫尺，三秒内的犹疑将这个宝贵机会拱手相让。到底发生了什么？诱敌深入的计划是那样愚蠢，只恐怕最终成了羊入虎口。

“你不怕我逃跑吗？”  
年轻人嘴边吐露出一个试探性的提问。

“要是想在轮椅上过下半辈子，那请便吧。”  
他在裤腿上蹭了蹭枪柄。

这样也好。Charles揉揉被箍疼的手腕，在后座稍微舒一下麻木的四肢。  
不经意间的动作像是奥林匹斯山上吹过的清风掀起阿尔忒弥斯的裙底，皎洁的圆月在波涛汹涌的海水中沉沦。

“这么漂亮的丝带，可别浪费了。”  
男人扯了扯Charles大腿上的丝带结，突然不怀好意地笑起来。

“唔......”  
浑身的敏感点被互相连结的丝带猝不及防地牵动，酥痒酸软的感觉向Charles袭来。

“今天有什么我可以为您服务的吗，警察先生？”  
手指的插入令还没来得及穿上衣服的Charles不自主地夹紧双腿。他不敢轻举妄动，两股间的嫩肉只能任由那双卑鄙的手揉捏玩弄。

“你......最好老实交代......”  
Charles忍着被弄疼的眼泪。

“差点忘了它了。”Erik拾起那枚警徽，一并送进张合的洞穴，“要是再多上一条‘强暴警察’的罪名，会怎么样？”

“拿出来。”  
Charles气急了，脸颊霎时发红发烫。

“那就听你的。”  
健硕的男人扑上前，开始舔咬品尝Charles甜丝丝的薄唇。从上面换到下面，男人在亲切的唇瓣间循环往复了若干次，故意磨蹭好一会儿才将警徽取出。

沾满粘腻的浊液将凹凸不平的徽章细密包裹，Erik Lehnsherr特地把它拿到Charles面前来欣赏。警察的尊严扫地，羞耻的滋味像蚂蚁一样啃噬着Charles的每一块骨头。

没过多久，作战的地点就从后排转移到了车前座。既然警徽被拿出来了，那就要换个东西放进去。Charles被死死压在方向盘上，压抑低小的空间令他无处可逃，男人的攻势却愈发猛烈。

前视镜里闪过一只路灯下黑色猫咪。

小黑猫在洒满暖黄灯光的水泥地上旁若无人地打着滚，雪白的肚皮撒娇似地侧转。过了一会儿，它像是听见了车里的动静，三步并作两步地来到车轮胎边细细嗅闻。

“喵呜～”  
卷尾的猫儿轻盈一跃，占据了轿车的引擎盖。这个地方像是专为它而生的，漆黑的毛发与车身融为一体，只剩下骨碌碌的小眼睛在取暖时四处张望。

恬不知耻的性事竟隔着玻璃被一只猫咪尽收眼底。Charles脸上一阵红一阵白，羞得它把脸深深埋进方向盘，全然忘记反抗身后的巨物。

“啧啧，真小气。一只猫咪而已。”  
男人好像是猜透了Charles的心思，蓄意加大了顶弄的幅度。可怜兮兮的小脸在重重折磨下变得更加不堪。三番五次的进攻之后，Charles双腿发软起来。Erik用手臂环住身下人的细腰，确保Charles还在他该待的位置。

“疼......快停下。”  
娇嫩的入口处马上就要在激烈的冲撞下崩溃，Charles在身下求饶不止。

“可是我的小警察好像被我干得很爽，一点也没打算放过我呢。透点风，会不会好受些？”  
说着，恶质的男人已经伸向了门把手。他就是要抓住Charles的弱点不放。

“求求你，不要......”  
声音里带着软糯的哭腔。热浪在车内席卷开来，叫人欲火焚身，难以自持。

“嘀哩哩......嘀哩哩哩......”  
电话音伴随震动响了起来。

“去接。”  
Erik命令道。

“可是.....”  
Charles战战兢兢地缩着手，身体还在发颤。他不敢贸然接起陌生的来电，尤其是在这种时候。

“别让我说第二遍。”  
男人把字咬得很重。在纽约，没人能违抗他的意思。

“生日快乐，老板。祝您生意大发。”  
Charles颤抖着接起电话。那头还未挂断，身后人的抽插速度忽然变快，上气不接下气的粗重喘息在电话里时断时续地流淌。

浊白滚烫的液体从臀瓣间流下。它们到处都是，从粗糙宽大的手掌到华丽繁复的丝带，无一幸免。

“要不要和我回家......再请你吃点蛋糕？”  
Erik把已经软成泥的人横抱在怀里安抚。男人今晚尽了兴，打算暂时饶他一下。

Charles抽噎着摇头。

“哦。本来还指望有家伙能在我进局子前陪我过个生日呢。”  
失望的涟漪在心中激起。

“你打算自首？”  
年轻人面露惊讶。

“也许第二天醒来的时候又改主意了。”  
鼻翼抽动一下，调皮的语句又到了嘴边。

“Emma小姐......她总可以来陪你......”  
Charles想和他交心谈谈。他回想起那道伤疤和那个名字，Erik似乎很在意这个女人。

“我不是冷血动物，为她挡下一枪是我份内的事情。我们之间本就没有什么。”男人无奈地轻笑一声，左肩靠上窗玻璃，冷冷地把话挑明，“她要报答我就随她去。说到底，他们都是一样的，总是怕我还来不及。”

“我很抱歉，先生。”  
Charles被他的真情流露触动。光鲜亮丽的警局腐败横行，堕落不堪的罪犯尚存良知。人性是复杂的，他聪明、做事果绝，却也有情有义。这不是Erik逃避责罚的借口，但他值得被赋予悔过的机会。人们说只要活着，每个人都有改过自新的机会。就像缠作一团的丝带结，要是肯花上一个下午坐下来好好梳理，总能将它解开。

十年或者二十年，等他幡然醒悟，一切还来得及。到那个时候，他们之间的故事会怎样延续下去？

“关于刚才......”  
男人有些心虚。他很后悔刚刚向Charles提出了不切实际的奢望。

“Charles Xavier愿意把他的整个晚上出租给Erik Lehnsherr先生，现在生效。如有意见，您可以联系律师。”


End file.
